


I Know That It's Delicate

by turquoisetopaz



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Idiots in Love, Most of the awae characters are mentioned, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: "While Anne would look up to the skies, admiring the clouds, Gilbert would find himself admiring Anne."Sometime after the Lacroix wedding, Anne and Gilbert realise their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 223





	1. They Can’t Take What’s Ours

"Anne I heard a certain Sloane boy is planning on walking you home today" Ruby said excitedly.

"That's absurd," Anne scoffed "Why on earth would he want to do that?".

"Well I heard that he's being going around telling the boys he has plans to court you" Jane grinned. The rest of the girls responded to this news in a rather excitable manner. They all began whispering to one another and giggling at the prospect.

"The Sloane family are ridiculously wealthy," Anne interjected, "His family would have no use for a poor orphan". She prayed her reasonable thoughts would put the matter to rest. 

"I heard that his family have allowed him to marry whatever girl he choses, regardless of her dowry. The Sloane family are wealthy enough to not need a rich daughter in law" Josie pointed out, with a small scowl across her face, irritated by the thought the Anne could be courted before her. The mention of marriage caused Anne to go very pale; throughout this conversation she shot nervous glances towards Gilbert. The boy was, as always, looking down at a medical textbook. To anyone else he would look deep in concentration, but Anne saw his jaw clench slightly and knew he was listening in. Anne sighed to herself, knowing that an unpleasant conversation was soon to be had.

"You'll say yes won't you Anne?!" Burst out Tillie, who'd always been a keen fan of gossip.

"Well why wouldn't she?," added Diana, slyly, "It's not as though Anne is courting anyone else. Unless you have something to share with us?" All the girls turned their eyes to Anne with questioning looks on their faces. Anne on the other hand, shot a glare towards Diana. How could her dearest friend set her up like that!. Diana was the only one aware of the changing relationship between her and Gilbert. 

"Of course I am not courting anyone! You would all know if I am. If Charlie asks to walk me home I would agree, to be polite of course. However he and I haven't spoken much in the past so I could not agree to let him court me" Anne's diplomatic answer led to another round of excited giggles from the girls. Yet Anne barley registered them, the only thing that she could pay attention to was Gilbert, who had slammed his book down and was storming out of the school house. A wave of nausea passed through Anne, which Diana immediately picked up on.

"Anne you've gone terribly pale! Whatever is wrong?" Her friend panicked. 

"A headache has suddenly come upon me. I just need some fresh air; I'll be back in a few minutes" Anne reassured the girls, before dashing out the door, not allowing any of the girls to protest or offer to accompany her. The boys were skimming rocks into the river, but Gilbert was not to be seen anywhere. She headed towards the back of the school, and felt her heart ache as she saw him. He was looking down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed, pacing up and down. She stood and watched for a moment, breathing deeply and preparing what to say to him.

"Come to apologise?," he asked. His voice sounded bitter, but his face portrayed sadness. Anne stuttered but couldn't find the words to say. She walked up closely towards him, stood toe to toe and looked into his eyes. It wasn't often Anne was lost for words but for once she truly was. Gilbert raised his eyebrows in question, confused as to why Anne was silent. Anne hesitated before rising on her tiptoes, and gently pressing a kiss onto his lips. 

"I can explain." She promised breathlessly, her lips still ghosting over his. 

///////////////////////////////////////////  
For over a year the relationship between Anne and Gilbert had been complicated to say the least. Anne would never say it out loud but it was partly due to her competitive nature. It was bad enough that Gilbert was popular and handsome (something else she never wanted to admit), so she found it infuriating that he was also smart. Anne recognised she'd never be popular, and no one would ever consider her to be pretty, but she was smart and that was something no one could take for her. It took a while for Anne to realise that Gilbert's intelligence didn't take anything away from hers. With this realisation, and the two of them growing older and more mature, they eventually reached the point of becoming true friends. 

Their official truce, after Anne had apologied to him for all her past obnoxiousness, was founded at the Lacroix wedding, and since then they had begun to spend more and more time together. It started with studying, instead of competing, they decided to combine forces to help prepare for the upcoming Queen's exams. Anne would help Gilbert with his essays, whilst Gilbert would help her with her maths skills. The two spent long days huddled up next to each other at Green Gables, whilst reading their texts books together. 

Yet once their homework was completed they found themselves not wanting to part. This led to them making excuses to their respective family's so they could walk through the woods side by side. 

"Isn't Avonlea the most magical place in the whole of the world" Anne would sigh, forever in awe of the place she calls home.

While Anne would look up to the skies, admiring the clouds, Gilbert would find himself admiring Anne. "As I haven't seen the whole world I'm not sure I can agree" he would tease, hoping to hear one of Anne's passionate speeches which he not so secretly adored.

"Oh Gilbert, even if I could see the whole world I can assure you I would still think Avonlea to be the most beautiful place I had ever laid my eyes on!. I've lived in so many places in my time, but Green Gables is by far the most magical. It's not just the lovely woods, or the picturesque hills, it's the people!. I have found so many kindred spirits here. There's Matthew and Marilla, Diana and Ruby, Bash and Mary, and Jerry and..."

"And me?," Gilbert finished for her. His voice filled with mock surprise "Could I, Gilbert Blythe, be worthy enough to be considered a kindred spirit to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?" His tone was teasing and his eyes were sparkling with amusement. Anne flushed with embarrassment. Whilst they'd agreed they were now official friends, Anne had yet to tell Gilbert just how important he had become to her. Words were failing Anne as Gilbert continued to grin at her, slowly stepping towards her. Anne stepped back from him, but this didn't deter Gilbert, and Anne soon found herself backed against a tree. Gilbert was not touching her, but his close proximity made Anne feel as though her whole body was on fire.

"Are we kindred spirits Anne?" He murmured, close to her ear, his voice no longer mocking, instead serious and almost vulnerable. Anne stared back at him, not sure what to reply. As their friendship had progressed, Anne had privately began to harbour feelings for Gilbert, but had done her best to ignore them. Diana had been desperately trying to convince her that Gilbert reciprocated these feelings, however Anne had never believed her. Yet with the way Gilbert was looking at her now; there was a small part of her that was inclined to agree. 

"Of course we're kindred spirits Gilbert," Anne agreed breathlessly "You know how I value our friendship". 

"But is that all we are Anne? Do you never wonder if we could be more than that? Because I do"

"Gilbert...."

"Just hear me out Anne," he pleaded with her "I need to say this. These past few months you've become my best friend. And I'm so happy with how close we've become. But sometimes... No all the time, I think about how what I feel for you is so much more than just friendship Anne. I have feelings for you Anne, and I need to know how you feel. If it's not the same, then I'll understand. We can go back to normal. Just tell me if you could possibly feel the same as me".

His declaration stunned Anne. She had never imagined this would happen, and she had a very active imagination. A part of her worried that if she was to pinch herself she would wake up to find this was all a dream. 

"Gilbert... I never imagined you would feel that way about me. I always thought my feelings for you would remained unreciprocated. I do have feelings for you Gil, if I'm being honest, I've had these feelings for a long time"

At this confession Gilbert's entire face lit up with happiness. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank god" he whispered "I don't think I could have survived the rejection". Anne giggled at this, and raised up her hand to cup his cheek. At this Gilbert opened his eyes and smiled shyly at Anne. 

"Anne, could I... would you allow me to...?" Gilbert's voice trailed off, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. Anne knew what he wanted to ask and for once decided against words. She pulled him close to her and found herself experiencing her first honest to  
God kiss. It was gentle, and slightly awkward as both of them couldn't stop smiling. He pulled away from her too soon for her liking.

"As much as I wish we could do this all day, I'm afraid that Rachel Lynde is about to appear out of thin air to lecture us on improper behaviour" 

"How could you bring up Mrs Lynde at a moment like this?" Anne cringed at the thought of the gossip obsessed women seeing them so close together. Gilbert attempted to create some distance between them, but Anne was reluctant, enjoying finally being able to be with him like this. She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him back towards her. Gilbert didn't put up a fight and allowed himself to be pulled close to her. He could hardly believe that this moment was real. From the moment he'd met Anne he had been drawn to her. After the "carrots" incident he'd assumed that he'd never have a chance with her. But, for some unknown reason , fate had decided to grant Gilbert another chance with the only girl he'd ever had feelings for. During his musings Anne had rested her head on his chest, seeming content to remain like this forever. 

"Anne I hate to say it but you need to let go of me," he sighed "Imagine how much trouble we'd be in if anyone caught us"

"You're right" she agreed reluctantly, as the two separated. Gilbert never thought he'd experience anything like this in his like; as Anne had moved away from him she had grabbed onto his hand so the two remained connected. 

"So when do you think it would be best for me to speak with Matthew and Marilla?" He asked, not wanting to ruin the moment, but not wanting to have the start of their relationship seem improper. 

"Why would you need to speak with them?!"

"Anne I need their permission if I'm to court you" 

"You cannot do that!" Anne exploded "If you do that than the whole of Avonlea will know!"

A wave of worry coursed through Gilbert. A mere minute ago he was certain of their relationship, yet Anne had led him back to his usual uncertainty. 

"You're not... ashamed of me, are you Anne?" He worried 

"Of course not!. How could I ever possibly feel ashamed of someone as amazing as you" 

"Well then why?"

"So many reasons!. For starters Ruby, my dear friend, has been in love with you for years. I could not bear to break her heart."

"If it were not for Ruby would we be able to make our affections public?"

Anne hesitated at this. She was not sure what to say. Her feelings for Gilbert were real. Yet she could imagine a million things going wrong. Gossip was a constant in Avonlea, and Anne could only begin to imagine how people would talk about the two of them. They would probably pity Gilbert, wondering what on Earth he was doing with a girl as wild as her. When it was just the two of them, everything seemed okay. Yet when others got involved things started to go wrong.

"Give me a month. One month to soften the blow for Ruby. Let's just keep this between us for a month. Then after that you can speak with Mathew and Marilla. Please be okay with that" Anne pleaded with him. 

Gilbert sighed. He already knew that this was a bad idea. The best course of action, for him, would be to get the Cuthbert's permission to court Anne. Then after that he'd tell every single person who's paths he crossed that he and Anne Shirley Cuthbert belonged to each other. However, he was also aware that he was unable to deny her anything. (Something he could see being a problem in the future).

"Okay I can agree to one month. But no more than that Anne, I don't want to risk your reputation" 

"My reputation couldn't possibly get any worse. But I promise, in one month, we will make it official".

//////////////////////////////////////////

Anne hadn't expected that one week into their agreement, they'd already be at odds. 

"Please explain Anne, and do it quickly, because I'm failing to understand why you're entertaining the possibility of allowing Charlie Sloane to court you." Gilbert tried to keep his voice steady, but the thought of Charlie and Anne together was making his blood boil. When he overhead the girls encouraging Anne to allow Charlie to court her, he assumed she'd refuse the idea. But then Anne actually agreed to let Charlie walk her home. For the past week he'd walked Anne home (in secret) and it had been the best part of his day. He'd been allowed to hold her hand as they walked, and before they would go their separate ways she would press a light kiss to his lips. The thought of her doing that with Charlie made his fists clench in anger.

"I only said that Charlie could walk me home. I also told them that I wouldn't be courting Charlie because I don't know him." Anne already knew her argument was weak, but it was all she had.

"You could've said you would have nothing to do with Charlie!"

"They would've wondered why! It wouldn't have made any sense to them. They could've figured out what was going on with us, and you promised me the month to smooth things over with Ruby"

"I know Anne!... I know" he said, sighing in defeat. "I understand you were put in awkward situation, but imagine how I feel. Will you really walk home with Charlie today?" 

"I'll have to, I already told the girls. But I swear that it will end there."

"Lunch time is over children!" Miss Stacey's voice rang out.

"I'll walk home with Charlie, and I will tell him that nothing can happen with us." Anne reassured him. 

Gilbert sighed, he didn't want her to walk with Sloane at all, but he didn't want to argue. He placed a kiss onto her forehead, and did his best to push down his insecurities. 

"Okay, I trust you." Gilbert conceded.

"Everything will be fine, I promise".

////////////////////////////////////////////

The rest of the day was downright painful. Miss Stacey called upon Anne several times, but the girl is so distracted that she is unable respond to the questions that on a normal day she could've easily answered. Anne does her best to look straight ahead, knowing that if she were to look to her right she would see Charlie looking at her, and Gilbert glaring at Charlie. Before arriving at Green Gables, Anne had never thought she'd have any boy wanting to court her, and suddenly she had two. 

When the school day ends, Anne jumps out of her seat, grabbing her possessions in an attempt to exit the schoolhouse without speaking to Charlie. Evidently she is not fast enough, as a hand grabs onto her arm, and she finds herself spun around so that she's face to face with Charlie. The contact makes her uneasy, and she feels the urge to stomp on his foot and berate him for being so forward with her.

"Anne, I was hoping I'd be able to walk you home today." He says confidently, maintaining his grip on her arm. 

"Well Charlie, that's not possible. You see I walk home with Diana" Said Anne, hoping he'd expect her poor excuse.

"But that's not true. For the past week I've seen you walk home with Gilbert. It's Ruby who Diana has been walking home with". At this admission Anne froze. She'd been under the impression that her and Gilbert had been more discreet.Before she can answer she hears Charlie's, irritatingly loud voice call out to Gilbert.

"Ey, Blythe! Come over here for a minute would ya?" 

Gilbert had still been at his desk, seemingly oblivious to the whole exchange. He slowly approaches them, his eyes narrowed as he looks at Charlie's hand, still holding onto Anne.

"What's the problem Sloane" Gilbert asks, a sharp note to his voice.

"Well," Charlie began, unaware to the awkwardness Anne was feeling "I know that you and Anne are friends, and that you often walk her home. However, today I was hoping to accompany the lovely Anne to Green Gables." Charlie ended his small speech with a self satisfied smile, assuming there was no possible chance that Gilbert would take issue with this.

Anne shot a desperate glance towards Gilbert. The whole class had come to a stand still, and was not so subtly watching the exchange take place. If Gilbert were to argue with Charlie, then the whole class (including poor Ruby) would realise that there was something between her and Gilbert. She held her breath and waited for Gilbert's response.

"Of course you can walk her home. Provided of course that Anne is okay with it". Gilbert's voice was steady but Anne knew he was annoyed. She let out a sigh of relief at his cooperation; her heart ached knowing he must be hurting. 

"Well why wouldn't she want to?" Charlie's smug voice interrupted her train of thought "Come on let's get you home".

Charlie took her books out her arms and headed towards the door. Anne shot Gilbert an apologetic glance before following Charlie out the door.

//////////////////////////////////////////

The walk home with Charlie was frankly the most boring 20 minutes of Anne's 16 years of living. Charlie droned on and on about his family business. He didn't ask Anne for her opinion. He simply jabbered on about the Sloane family, so much so that Anne worried he'd cause her a terrible headache. 

As Charlie spoke she could not help but think about Gilbert. When he would walk her home he would talk of course, but he did not monopolise the conversation, instead the two of them had an easy rapport. They would share their stories and ideas in a much more equal manner than to what was currently occurring between her and Charlie. Anne began to daydream that it was Gilbert walking beside her. He would hold her hand and they'd walk shoulder to shoulder. Pretending that it was Gilbert she was with and not Charlie helped to make the walk home seem quicker. Before she knew it they were stood outside Green Gables.

"Are Mathew and Marilla in?" Charlie asked her as they stood by the gate to her home.

"I suspect so, why?" Anne asked, hoping he didn't intend to invite himself to dinner.

"Have you not been listening to me Anne? If we are to marry one day then I must begin courting you now. And in order for us to start courting I will need to receive permission from your guardian."

"MARRIAGE?!" Anne screeched. She could hardly believe her ears! Had Charlie Sloane gone insane. Surely this was a practical joke. He'd walked her home once and assumed that was all that he required to decide they should marry. Charlie was a nice enough boy but she hardly knew him. And of course she had no desire to get to know him. The only boy she would want to court her was Gilbert. 

"Yes Anne, marriage. You do want to marry me don't you?" Asked Charlie, not understanding what the problem was. Anne took a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted to defuse the situation as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Charlie you are a lovely boy. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband. But I can assure you that you would be terribly unlucky to have me as a wife. Deep down you must know this is true. I promise you are wasting your time with me." Anne held her breath, hoping that he'd accept her explanation with no further questions.

Charlie did not seem at all bothered by Anne's speech. Instead he simply smiled at her and said "Anne I know this is a lot to take in. Forgive me for springing this on you so soon. I am certain we'd make a wonderful match, but I understand if you require some convincing. Of course I shall allow you to take some time to consider us. Just don't keep me waiting to long" And at this he had the nerve to wink at her, turn on his feet and set off home before she could begin to reply.Anne groaned and looked up at the sky. Could he truly be that delusional? Was he really certain that she'd one day marry him? Anne's distressed internal monologue was interrupted Marilla's stern voice.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! What in good heavens are you doing just standing there? Get yourself inside"

"I'm sorry Marilla! I just realised that I accidentally picked up Gilbert's homework book. I must head over to his house to return it this instance, or he shall be in trouble tomorrow." Anne tried her best to sound convincing; she felt a terrible urge to speak with Gilbert. 

She was aware that her whole "give me a month idea" was not well thought out. But she never thought it'd turn so badly in a week!. She set off towards Gilbert's home without waiting for Marilla's reply, she could only hope that Gilbert would be able to fix things for them.


	2. Light Pink Sky, Up on the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert form a plan. It goes suprsingly well (don't expect it to last long).

Anne had hoped that the walk towards the Blythe-Lacroix residence would help to calm her nerves and clear her mind. But the closer she neared the more panicked she became. Gilbert would have every right to say "I told you so" to Anne. And she wouldn't be able to argue with him because he did tell her so. It was her idea to keep their relationship a secret for a month, while she figured out how to break the news to Ruby. But so far, Anne had not figured how to help Ruby fall out of love with Gilbert. Then to make matters worse, Anne now had to deal with Charlie Sloane, who had become convinced that he was going to court, and eventually marry Anne. Their situation had become even more disastrous than Anne could have anticipated. As she approached the door she hoped that Gilbert would answer, not Mary or Bash (she wasn't in the mood to do any more lying today).

Luckily for her it was Gilbert who opened the door. Seeing his face made her feel marginally more calm. His eyebrows were furrowed, clearly not expecting to see her at his door. Anne knew they'd left things at school in an awkward situation, but she could't stop her face from breaking out into a wide grin upon seeing him. Before she could even register what she was doing, she was flinging herself towards him, embracing him in a well needed hug. 

"What's this for," Gilbert whispers against her hair, taking in a deep breath and sighing happily "Not that I'm complaining of course".

"Well I had a particularly boring walk home today. And don't laugh but I missed you." 

"I'm glad to hear that Charlie is not a better escort than me. Was really he so dull that you had to rush over here?" he teased her, internally celebrating that she'd not had a change of heart, and would not be abandoning him for Charlie. 

"Whilst Charlie was dull. That's not exactly why I'm here..." Anne wasn't really sure how to explain how her conversation with Charlie went down without upsetting Gilbert "Could I come in?".

"Well that sounds serious" Gilbert smiled awkwardly trying to ease the sudden tension "Bash and Mary are in Charlottetown, taking Delphine to the doctors."

"Oh no! Is sweet Delly okay?" 

"Do not worry, she's fine, it's just for a checkup" 

"Oh thank heavens, I could not handle anything befalling that precious angel!"

Gilbert feels his heart tug at this admission. Ever since Delphine's birth a few months back, Anne had been at the house regularly helping out with the newborn. Even before they had started their (secret) courtship, Gilbert had been unable to imagine anything but their possible future together, whenever he saw Anne caring for his precious niece. It was a beautiful crisp Autumn evening, so the two of them sat on the front porch, admiring the beauty of the land he and Bash cared for.

"So are you ready to tell me whatever's causing you to keep biting your lip" Gilbert asked, making Anne flush scarlet. It was one of Anne's worst habits, which she'd desperately tried to give up. She felt simultaneously flattered and annoyed by how good Gilbert had gotten at reading her. 

"After our rather boring walk, Charlie had wanted to come into to Green Gables... So that he could ask the Cuthbert's permission to court me". Anne expected her reaction to cause Gilbert anger, but instead he froze in his place, looking silent and strangely pale.

"Did you... Did you say...yes?" Gilbert's voice sounded tired and sad, as though he was expecting her to have said yes. The absurdity of this proved to much for Anne, who keeled over with laughter, her eyes watering with amusement. Unfortunately, Gilbert did not join in with Anne's laughter. For Gilbert had always felt insecure when it came to Anne. He wasn't a rich man, and if he were to become a successful doctor, it would not be for several more years. Gilbert was simply a farm boy, and could not be able to offer her a life of luxury, like Charlie Sloane. Realising Gilbert was still quiet, Anne scrambled to compose herself.

"Oh I'm sorry for laughing Gil. It's just been such a strange day. I mean I've felt rather hysterical ever since Charlie insinuated that he we'd one day marry!"

"He proposed to you!" At this Gilbert felt his fists clench in anger. He felt this was some cruel nightmare. Who did Charlie Sloane think he is? Anne has always been skittish when it comes to relationships, how dare he bring that up to her with no warning?.

"It wasn't exactly a proposal. He said that courting would be the first step towards marriage. But I did tell him he was being ridiculous. I let him know that he would not be courting me, let alone ever making me his wife." Anne rushed to reassure him, feeling hopeless at how poor this whole conversation was turning out to be. "Oh Gilbert! You're not angry with me are you?"

"Angry with you? Never. Angry with Charlie? Yes. He doesn't know you well enough to be making proposals. But I suppose I can get over it, now that you to have come to an understanding."

At this Anne audibly groaned in frustration. She put her head between her hands, not wanting to look at Gilbert for what else she had to say. "Well that's why I had to rush over here, Gil. I tried to make Charlie see sense but the foolish boy wouldn't listen. He's for some reason under the impression that I wasn't rejecting him, I was just nervous! I could't believe my ears it was all so ridiculous. I can't bear to see him at school tomorrow. Not if he's going to keep pursuing me." Anne kept staring at the floor, afraid to face Gilbert's reaction. As she sits on the porch, feeling rather miserable, Gilbert reaches out and places his hand over Anne's; a sign of understanding. 

"You don't need to worry about Charlie. We're the smartest in the class right? Surely we can come up with a solution" Anne was not particularly convinced by this, but holding Gilbert's hand certainly made her feel a lot calmer. 

"I think the only solution is for me to be home schooled! That way I won't have to endure being stared at that by such an obnoxious boy".

"Well now I'm hurt," Gilbert teased "I thought I was allowed to stare at you?"

"You Gilbert Bltyhe, are the only boy I have ever been able to tolerate."

"A true compliment if I ever heard one."

"But when Charlie looks at me I feel terribly uncomfortable."

"Then perhaps we shall find another girl for Charlie to turn his attentions to. I suggest a certain Miss Gillis". At this idea Anne was finally compelled to look up and towards Gilbert. How had she never thought of that herself?. If Ruby were to direct her affections towards Charlie, then Anne and Gilbert would be free to court in public, without upsetting any of there friends. It was practically perfect. It was-

"Genius! Oh what a wonderful idea Gilbert. Then everyone could end up happy"

"See? I'm worth keeping around" Gilbert grinned, excited to see Anne's spirits finally being lifted.

"But how shall we go about it? Ruby has had a crush on you for the longest time. I don't know how to sway her!"

"We need to start by convincing Ruby that Charlie likes her."

"And how exactly will you do this?"

"Well how else does an Avonlea romance start?" Laughed Gilbert "With the take notice board of course."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Anne walked to school with Diana the next morning, who demanded an explanation about yesterday events.

"Oh Anne" she sighed "I do wish you and Gilbert had made your relationship public the moment it started. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself in!"

"Well the so-called mess will be over very soon. Like I said Gilbert has a plan".

"And pray tell what is this plan? All you've said is that he's going to use the take notice board to bring Ruby and Charlie together. You've not explained how"

"Well he wasn't very specific with his plan. All he said was that he was sure it would work. And I trust him." Anne smiled as she said this. Trust wasn't exactly something that came easy to her. But with every new day she felt more and more confident in her ability to trust Gilbert. Diana on the other hand, wasn't nearly as convinced. 

"I suppose I'll have to see his plan in action before I agree with you on its supposed genius." 

When the two girls arrived at the schoolhouse, they saw all their other friends gathered around the take notice board. Anne instantly knew that it was Gilbert's doing.

"What's going on girls" she asked, trying to remain causal. 

"Charlie posted for Ruby!" Announced Josie. The girl was clearly satisfied with Charlie seeming to be no longer be interested in Anne. When Anne and Diana reached the board, she did her best to disguise her grin as she read the notice which was planted firmly in the middle. The note was printed in block capitals for all to see.

"CHARLIE SLOANE HAS SPENT ALL WEEK STARING AT RUBY GILLIS"

Anne turned to see Ruby's face, hoping to see her friend happy because a boy had finally posted for her. Instead Ruby's face was even paler than usual, and her bottom lip was trembling, as though she was about to brake into tears at any moment.

"Oh Anne please do not hate me! I could not bear it. I know you like Charlie, and I would never have wanted for him to post for me" Ruby cried.

Anne did her best to stifle a grin at the thought of being upset about Charlie not posting for her. "Ruby I have never liked Charlie. He's a nice boy but we're too different. He was kind enough to walk me home yesterday but it didn't mean anything. I have only ever thought of Charlie as a friend. You have no need to worry" Anne placated her friend.

"Thank goodness, I was ever so worried." Ruby sighed in relief.

"You should be happy Ruby, Charlie is such a handsome boy" Diana said. Anne was ever so grateful for her friends support.

"I suppose you're right Diana" decided Ruby "For if Gilbert sees this he might become jealous!". This of course made Anne's heart sink, this was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. But before she could even try to reason with her, she was interrupted.

"Don't be foolish Ruby! The Sloane family are rich, richer than your own parents. The two of you would make a very sensible match. Gilbert Blythe may he handsome, but he's only a poor farm boy" Said Josie.

Anne felt rather indignant at the slight Josie made against him. Gilbert was a farm boy, but he was also so much more than that. He'd once delivered a baby for crying out loud! Anne somehow managed to hold her tongue. Instead she hoped that Josie had convinced Ruby that Charlie was a suitable crush for her. 

"Well... I suppose Charlie is also handsome." Ruby agreed "But he's never really seemed to be interested in me." Ruby sounded rather unsure about the situation, and Anne was beginning to feel rather frustrated.

"Well according to the board he is interested" Josie insisted "And Gilbert has never made a post for you. So I think you should give Charlie a chance".

Before the discussion could continue Miss Stacey arrived and ushered the girls into class. Anne walked towards her seat in a daze. She couldn't believe that her and Josie were finally in agreement about something. Wonders never ceased.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

The rest of the day continued in a rather uneventful manner. There was a lot of gossip going around, mainly about the board, but Anne was relieved that her name was mostly kept out of it.

As the weather was nice the girls decided to have their lunch outside. The boys, as usual, were playing down by the river. Anne realised that Gilbert was alone in the schoolhouse, and took the opportunity to go see him. She told the girls she was worried about burning her skin, and she went inside before they could argue. Gilbert was, as always, reading at his desk. 

"Don't you ever have any fun?" She called out to him, causing him to jump slightly, which made her giggle childishly. He turned towards her and smiled fondly at her.

"I like to think that you and I have fun" He replied, looking at her in a way that felt positively indecent. Anne flashed back to their first kiss in the forest, and found herself blushing at how close they had been stood. She decided to roll her eyes at him, and ignore his comment, as she sat down on the desk in front of his. 

"I have to say your take notice was smart. It was subtle, but got the point across. I think Ruby might actually be coming around to the idea of liking a boy who's not you. Has Charlie said anything."

"The boys teased him about it this morning and he didn't deny it. I think that the seeds of him and Ruby have been planted in his head" Gilbert was relieved at how smooth their plan was going. He was especially grateful that Charlie hadn't mentioned Anne. Miss Stacey definitely would have kicked him out for punching a fellow student. 

"If things continue like this, Ruby will be over you in no time!" Anne exclaimed.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to walk you home today?" Asked Gilbert, back to his usual teasing tone of voice.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

When the school day ended, Anne was surprised when Charlie approached her, his typically confident demeanour gone; he looked strangely uncomfortable.

"Err.... Anne, I want you to know it wasn't me who posted that notice about Ruby and I." Anne really did think that Charlie was a nice boy, but at this moment it was taking all her willpower to not laugh at him. He was a truly oblivious boy.

"Charlie you don't need to apologise. I told you yesterday that I didn't want you to court me, and I meant it". 

At this Charlie looked very confused. "I thought you were maybe just in shock, and that you needed more time. You really don't have feelings for me?"

"I feel that you're a lovely friend. But I won't ever feel anything more than that for you. You should start looking elsewhere, and I think that Ruby would be a good start"

"Well Ruby is very pretty...." Charlie said, still seeming shocked by the idea that Anne didn't want to be the future Mrs.Sloane. He didn't seem too convinced by her words, so she decided to strike whilst the iron was hot . 

"Ruby!" She called out towards her friend "Since Diana isn't in the Queen's study group, I assume you'll be walking home alone today?"

"Yes" Ruby said mournfully "Which means I'll have to take the long way around, to stay safe."

"Well I'm sure Charlie would be delighted to walk you home. Wouldn't you Charlie?" Anne stared the boy down, not allowing him to disagree.

"Of course I'd be glad to walk you home" Charlie said, turning his charm towards Ruby "Good day Anne"

Ruby and Charlie left the school house side by side, and Anne sighed happily at how the two of them looked. They really would make a lovely couple.

"Nice work" Commented Gilbert, appearing behind her, the two of them being the last in the school house. "Now that you're free, would I be able to walk you home Miss?"

"Of course" Anne giggled, sliding her hand into his.

"And would you allow me to carry your books?"

"Don't be ridiculous Gil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not sleep last night, so I wrote this! Thank you so much to everyone who read and liked the first chapter, it means a lot.


	3. Are We In The Clear Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert continue to scheme; The Cuthberts and Blythe-Lacroix's have a family dinner.
> 
> (And yes Mary is alive because she deserved better)

For the rest of the week Charlie has been walking Ruby home, and Anne could not have been more delighted. By Friday lunch time, Anne feels positively giddy at the thought of Charlie and Ruby officially courting, and the rest of the girls agree.

"Oh Ruby, you'd be so lucky if Charlie was to court you. Imagine the wedding!" Tillie exclaimed.

"Imagine how adorable you're children would be!" Added Jane, smiling dreamily.

"If you're set on Charlie, then you need to convince him to make it official soon. Once he's at Queen's, you never know who might catch his eye. You need to have staked your claim before then." Insisted Josie.

The only issue with all this, unfortunately, was that Ruby didn't seem to be as convinced. "I know he'd make a good match, but I don't know if I can see myself marrying him. I'd always seen my future with Gilbert. I don't know if I can just change this just because Charlie has walked me home a few times. The whole thing doesn't seem very.... romantical! As Anne would say. Oh what do you think Anne, what should I do?" Asked Ruby, looking at Anne with such trust that she was starting to feel guilty for being with Gilbert. Luckily her dear, sweet Diana answered before she could.

"A walk home might not be romantic. But a ball certainty is." Diana said slyly. This all caused the girls to erupt in excitement.

"Is there to be a ball Diana?!" Anne asked, almost forgetting her problems.

"Well Autumn is coming to an end and winter is beginning. Aunt Jo wanted to mark the changing of seasons, and I managed to convince her to invite our class" Announced Diana. 

"Ruby how perfect is that" said Tillie "You'll be able to dance with Charlie, surely such a romantic moment will help you to see your future with him."

At this the girls all began planning who would wear what, and who would dance with who. They all had smiles on their faces, having never been to a proper ball. But when Anne turned to see Ruby, the younger girl looked less than excited by it all. Anne didn't understand, why wasn't Ruby falling for Charlie?

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Fortunately, outside, Gilbert was having better luck with Charlie. After Anne's pleading he had agreed to spend his lunch outside with the boys, so that he could find out what Charlie was thinking.

"So Charlie" he said, attempting to seem casual "Heard you've walked Ruby home all week. You two gonna make it official?" 

At this Charlie shrugged "She's a nice girl, I like spending time with her, but at the same time I can't help but think maybe I should wait till we're at Queens before courting a girl".

You didn't seem to think that when you were trying to court Anne, Gilbert thought, still feeling annoyed at the incident. Anne had reassured him all week that she didn't care for Charlie, and he trusted her completely, but it still didn't stop him from feeling slighted by his friend.

"And what happens if you go to Queens, don't meet any girls you like, and by the time you go back to Ruby, she's already being courted by another boy?" Gilbert asked, hoping he could get his friend to make his move as soon as possible. Moody, for some reason, was being suspiciously quiet during this whole exchange. 

"I suppose you've got a point" Charlie agreed. "What do you think Moody?"

"I mean... uhm.... Ruby's pretty" Said Moody, awkwardly.

"That's helpful Mood, thanks" said Charlie, dryly.

"It's up to you mate, just remember Ruby won't wait around forever" Added Gilbert.

"Yeah that's true" Said Charlie, nodding his head in realisation "I think Diana is walking home with Ruby today. So I'll just need to wait for a good moment to ask."

Their conversation was interrupted by Diana. "Boys! Just letting you know that next weekend, my Aunt will be holding a ball in Charlottetown, and you'll all be invited." Gilbert smiled at her announcement, his and Anne's plan was coming together nicely. 

He looked at Charlie and grinned "Seems like you'll have the right moment next weekend." 

//////////////////////////////////////////////  
Anne walks home with Gilbert that afternoon, and neither can hold back their excitement. 

"Charlie asking Ruby if she'll allow him to court her at the ball is perfect!. It will be so romantic that she'll definitely say yes! The two of them will be paired off happily together. And you and I shall be able to announce our intentions without anyone getting hurt." Anne said, relief evident in her voice. All this sneaking around and lying to their loved ones was horribly exhausting. Diana was the only one who had any idea about what was going on, but Anne wanted to be able to tell Matthew and Marilla, they'd been getting rather suspicious of her behaviour lately.

"Perhaps you and I should set up all our friend?," Gilbert joked "Maybe we could find a way to get Diana to take a chance on Moody."

"Unfortunately, I think that Diana's heart is with a certain French boy at the moment." Smiled Anne, knowing that her two friends were harbouring feelings for one another. 

"Well then maybe Moody and Jane would make a good pair?."

"Or maybe we should give our scheming a rest." Sighed Anne "I really am tired of all the secrets Gil." 

"It's alright Anne," said Gilbert, doing his best to comfort her. "Next weekend this will all come to an end, we won't have to lie any more."

"Unfortunately we are going to have to keep up the facade this weekend."

"And why is that?."

"I have orders from Marilla to invite you and the Lacroixs to dinner this Sunday."

////////////////////////////////////////

Mary and Bash were delighted to be invited to Green Gables for dinner. So on Sunday night Gilbert did his best to prepare himself for the teasing he would have to endure from Bash. It wasn't too bad at first. Everyone mainly fussed over the baby Delphine. She was adorable as ever, and everyone, even Matthew seemed entranced by her cuteness. This distraction allowed Gilbert to shoot smiles and a sly wink towards Anne, who blushed deeply whenever she looked at him. Gilbert was looking forward to the day when they could attend dinners with their respective families, and not have to hide their feelings.

When dinner was severed, Bash began his interrogation. "So Anne with an E, has this moke here told you how he feels yet?" Bash did his best to seem casual, but Gilbert could here the glee in his voice. He often wondered if God had sent Bash to him purely with the purpose of embarrassing Gilbert. 

At his question Anne practically spat her drink out in shock. Her face went bright red and she struggled to compose herself. Gilbert had warned her of Bash's jokes, but she hadn't expected him to be so forward, especially in front of Matthew and Marilla.

Luckily before she was forced to answer, Marilla spoke "Now Sebastian, don't embarrass the poor boy."

"My apologies Miss Cuthbert. I just get so tired of Gilbert mooning over Anne and not doing anything about it. I mean he never stops talking about the girl." At this Gilbert groaned, and Anne sat up straighter, grinning at Gilbert.

"And what exactly has he been saying Bash" Asked Anne, trying not to sound overly interested, but not wanting to waste an opportunity to tease Gilbert.

"Oh in our house it's always 'Anne said this, Anne said that, Anne has such pretty red hair, Anne-' " 

"That's enough Sebastian!" Interrupted Mary, scolding her husband "You don't always need to embarrass Gilbert".

"Err... Erm... Would anyone like to see my radish? It will definitely be a contender at this years fair" Said Matthew, wanting desperately to change the subject.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Dinner manages to continue with minimal teasing from Bash, and overall it's a rather pleasant evening. After spending so long in an orphanage, Anne can hardly believe her luck that's she able to participate in family dinners, the notion is truly shocking to her.

Anne shows the guests to door, unable to take her eyes off Gilbert, wishing she could kiss him goodbye. 

As though he can read her mind, Gilbert turns to Bash and says "You three go ahead, I need to discuss a homework issue with Anne." Bash rolls his eyes in clear disbelief, obviously not believing his brother. Thankfully he says nothing, instead he and Mary say his goodbyes to Anne, and start to walk away.

"And what exactly do you need help with Gilbert? Still unable to write a decent essay?" Teases, smiling widely at her. The sight takes Gilbert's breath away, and for a moment he feels unable to speak. Anne always looks beautiful to him, but there's something about the way she looks in the moonlight. Her hair shines bright, like fire, and he has to do his best to not reach out to touch it, wanting to feel the silky strands between his fingers. He felt as thought he could live in this moment forever and be a happy man. There was a time where Anne never smiled at him, instead choosing to glare at his attempts to befriend her. He was forever grateful that he'd managed to change her unfavourable opinion of him. 

Gilbert's musings were interrupted by Anne's voice "Gil? Are you alright?" Her voice sounded slightly concerned. He realised he'd been staring at her longer than was appropriate, and blushed in embarrassment. 

"Yes I'm fine Anne. I'm sorry it's just..." I love you, he thought, I love you so damn much but it's too soon say it "I just got distracted by my own thoughts." He knew that was a weak excuse but Anne accepted it without comment.

"So just to be clear, you didn't stay behind to discuss homework?" She said, and he realised she was poking fun at him.

"I stayed so that you and I could discuss a matter of the utmost importance... Dancing." At this he grabbed Anne's hand and spun her around, then he pulled towards him, so that they were stood toe to toe. Anne giggled as he did this, shocked by his boldness, and change in demeanour. 

Gilbert slid an arm around Anne's waist and dropped a kiss onto to the tip of her nose. She found it so endearing that she could't bring herself to warn him about Matthew and Marilla being so close. Instead she stood on her tip toes so that she could kiss him properly. Gilbert deepened the kiss and Anne had to force herself to pull away, feeling positively dizzy from the contact. 

"And why are we discussing dancing" Asked Anne, doing her best not to sound as breathless as she felt.

"Well I thought it best that I claim your first dance at the ball, before anyone else gets the chance."

"Ah well you are too late, you see Cole has already written to me, to beg for the honour of my first dance." Anne grinned.

"Then may I claim the second?" Asked Gilbert, not to be deterred.

"Cole has also already claimed that."

"Third?"

"Cole again." This wasn't even strictly true, but Anne adored taunting Gilbert, and she doubted it was something she'd ever grow out of. Gilbert sensed she was mocking him.

"Well then." He drawled "I suppose I shall have to spend the night dancing with Josie Pye, how unfortunate." At this Anne stuck her tongue out at him, as though she was 12 years old again.

"You wouldn't dare" She challenged.

"If you're with Cole, and Diana is with Jerry, and Ruby is with Charlie, then I suppose I shall have no other option. Unless of course another girl was to take pity on me." He said, trying his best to sound sad, but his eyes were sparkling in amusement. 

"I suppose I could fit you in for one dance" She offered "If only to spare poor Josie Pye from your company."

"Ah. I'm honoured."

At this Anne felt the need to get serious. She loved joking around with Gilbert, but she was beyond nervous for the ball.

"I'm not sure us dancing together is a good idea Gil," she said softly "What will everyone think?"

"Ruby will be too distracted trying to not get stomped on by Charlie. And no one else will mind, they know we are friends."

"Yes but if anyone were to see us dancing together, they might realise we are much more than friends." Anne said, not wanting to upset him, but needing him to understand her reasoning.

"Anne are you serious?" He couldn't believe it, Ruby and Charlie were a week away from courting, and Anne was still making them hide. He had so been looking forward to dancing with her at the ball.

"It's just for that night. After the ball we'll be able to tell everyone, and at the next one we can dance together the entire night. You promised me the month remember? Well if Charlie and Ruby make it official at the ball, we can go to Matthew and Marilla the very next day. Our month will be at an end, and everything will have gone according to plan" Stressed Anne, desperately not wanting to argue.

"Right. The month, I'd almost forgotten. I suppose I will have to find another dance partner then. But who cares as long as the plan pulls through?" Gilbert asked bitterly, stepping away from Anne. He'd been so caught up in her, he forgot they were still a secret. It made his heart hurt, he'd been so excited to attend the ball with her. Realistically he knew that it wasn't Anne's fault, they'd both agreed to the terms of their relationship. However, the image of Anne dancing with every boy at the ball, apart from him, was hard to deal with.

"Don't be mad, Gil." Begged Anne.

"I'm not mad Anne, I'm just tired of all of this. I should get going, Mary will be worried." Gilbert's voice sounded calm enough. But as he left, he didn't kiss Anne goodbye, and she knew he was hurting.

Anne sighed, leaning against the door, and sinking to the ground. She watched Gilbert walk away, and couldn't help but think to herself: When did relationships get so complicated?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anne, she just wants everyone to be happy. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who's been reading so far! I thought this story would only be 3 chapters, but it's looking like it'll be 5 :)


	4. Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball happens; Anne makes a few more mistakes.

For the rest of the week, Gilbert and Anne skirt around the subject of the ball. Neither one of them bring up dancing again. They still walk to school together, hand in hand, but there is an undercurrent of tension. Anne can barley recall the last time she had felt so awkward around him, and she's upset at the fact that they've seemingly taken a step backwards in their relationship. He doesn't seek her eyes out in class, doesn't shoot her any private smiles or glances. She's frustrated, but manages to console herself with the knowledge that once the ball is over, she'll be able to make things right with him. 

The rest of the girls are all filled with enthusiasm for the ball. Tillie has enjoyed watching the two Paul's fight over who should get her first dance. Josie has promised her first dance to Billy Andrew's (Anne wasn't best pleased when she found out he'd received an invite at the insistence of his sister). Diana had asked Jerry to be her first dance (the only girl who knew this so far was Anne). And Jane had decided that she'd save her first dance for a handsome Charlottetown boy, as she had deemed all their classmates 'not up to scratch'. 

At the start of the week, Charlie had approached Ruby to ask if he could fill her dance card for the ball. Ruby had admittedly seemed a little disappointed at his speech (she'd been hoping for a bit more passion), but she agreed none the less. Anne had expected to be elated at this news, but for some reason it didn't sit right with her. There was something wrong with the picture that she just couldn't put her finger on. Of course she kept these thoughts to herself, knowing that all the other girls would think her ridiculous. Still Anne could not help but feel more and more uneasy as the ball approached.

///////////////////////////////////////////

On the day of the ball, Anne and Diana arrive early at Aunt Jo's house, their friends were to arrive in the evening. Anne had been missing Cole terribly, even though she knew he would be sure to laugh at her current predicament. He was waiting in the hallway when the two girls arrived.

"Cole!" She exclaimed happily, flinging herself at him, embracing him in hug. 

"I've missed you so much!" They said at the same time. Anne was clinging to him like a child, knowing she was being very unladylike, but not being able to bring herself to care. He eventually was able to pry her off him so he was able to hug Diana. Anne turned towards the stairs as she saw Aunt Jo making her way to them. Anne stepped back as she allowed Diana to greet her Aunt. Anne would normally be overjoyed to see Josephine, but the older women was very intuitive and would instantly realise that Anne was acting stranger than usual.

"And why do you look so skittish Anne?" Asked Aunt Jo, looking Anne up and down in concern.

"It's boy troubles Aunt Jo" Answered Diana. At this Aunt Jo rolled her eyes and huffed in amusement. Luckily for Anne she didn't ask any further questions, instead she directed the girls to the rooms they were staying in.

As the two girls began to prep for the ball, Anne felt herself forlorn at the prospect of attending such a lovely ball in such a dull dress. It was an unflattering brown colour (Marilla's favourite colour for some inexplicable reason) and was a little too tight for Anne's liking, she'd found herself going through a small growth spurt recently. The only thing that made her feel better was Cole, who had promised to do her hair for the event. Gilbert had once swore blind that she looked beautiful in anything, but Anne harboured a secret desire for him to see her in a more grown up gown than the one she owned. 

Almost as if he'd read her mind, Cole interrupted her daydreaming, entering the room with a mysterious grin on his face. Cole himself, looked lovely, no longer dressed like the "sad farmboy" he'd once been. His suit was magnificent, a deep teal colour, which would stand out pretty much anywhere apart from Aunt Jo's house.

"I have something for you." He practically sang. Before Anne could even ask what it was, her friend stepped into the room to reveal a dress he'd hidden behind his back. Anne gasped in awe at the dress; it was a beautiful turquoise colour, and had white lace frills. Surely that couldn't be for her?

"Oh Cole that's beautiful! It can't me for me, it's too lovely."

"It is most definitely for you Anne. I may have mentioned to Aunt Jo that your wardrobe was a little... lacking. She insisted that she lend you this. A long time ago it belonged to Gertrude." Cole said, smiling fondly.

"Well then I definitely cannot wear it, not if it once belonged to Aunt Jo's beloved." Gasped Anne.

"Sorry Anne, but she insisted. All of Gertrude's clothing from her youth has been untouched for far too long. And if you don't wear it, I've been threatened with bodily harm by Diana. So really, you'd be doing me a favour."

At this, Anne burst into a fit of giggles "Well if it's to protect you Cole, I suppose I must wear it".

/////////////////////////////////////////////

So far Anne was having a tremendous time. As usual, Aunt Jo's guests were fascinating people, and could've easily spent the whole night talking to them. The room was decorated which flowers and snowflakes, and whilst Anne didn't quite understand the theme, it was magical to look at. Her friends all seemed to be having a good time. She'd wanted to check up on Ruby, but her time had been monopolised by Charlie. No one could deny that the two made a rather handsome couple, but Anne still felt as though something was not right. Ruby constantly smiled at Charlie, twirling her hair and blushing in his direction. Yet Anne hadn't seen Ruby's eyes ever look at Charlie in the same way she looked at Gilbert, it was as though there wasn't a spark between the two. She'd privately confessed this to Diana, who'd assured her that it would take time. 

Her beloved Diana had spent a lot of time with Jerry that evening. His clothes looked shabby and out of place, but Tillie and Jane had both gushed about how handsome he looked. Diana had introduced him to Aunt Jo, who'd seemed to have taken very well to him. Anne was still wishing for a dance with Gilbert, but she could not begrudge her most perfect friend anything (even if she cringed at the girls finding her brother figure attractive of all things).Thankfully Diana had momentarily abandoned Jerry so that her and Anne could share a dance. The two of them laughed together and danced wildly. 

However, their fun was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Anne come here darling. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Anne approached Aunt Jo and saw she was stood beside a boy who looked to be of a similar age as her. He was objectively handsome, but he had a dreadfully serious face.

The boy smiled charmingly at her and offered her his hand "I'm Royal Gardner Miss, but you call me Roy"

"I'm Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, pleasure to meet you." Anne smiled back at him, trying to hide her confusion as to why Aunt Jo was introducing them.

"Roy is a student at Queens, Anne, I thought he might be able to answer your questions about your future college." 

Anne liked the sound of this, it was never to early to make school friends, and she did, in fact, have a long list of questions about Queens, ones which a current student could easily answer. 

"I'd be felt delighted to discuss Queens with you Anne, perhaps over a dance?" He asked.

At this Anne felt uneasy, she did want to risk upsetting Gilbert, who had yet to appear at the ball. So far Anne had only danced with Cole and Diana, not wanting to dance with anyone that could view her in a romantic light. She knew that she did not have a good excuse to give to Roy, so she'd have to give in and allow him one dance, hopefully Gilbert would not be irked by this. 

"Of course I'll dance with you Roy, as long as you don't get fed up with all my questions, I've been told I'm awfully inquisitive."

Cole watched Anne walk towards the dance floor with Roy. He turned to Aunt Jo, confused as to what she was up to.

"You do know that Anne is in love with Gilbert?" He asked.

"Well of course I do boy. I'm old not blind!" Aunt Jo replied, offended by the question.

"Well then why did you introduce her to Roy?" 

"That is why dear boy" Said Aunt Jo, pointing towards Gilbert. He was stood at the edge of the room, clearly sulking. If looks could kill then Roy Gardner would be a dead man by now. He was doing a rather poor job of disguising his jealousy.

Cole looked at Aunt Jo and grinned in understanding, she really was as devious as they came. Poor Gilbert, he thought, he truly is a fool. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Gilbert arrived to Diana's Aunt's house in Charlottetown with Charlie and Moody in tow. They'd been running late, and it only added to the nervousness he felt. Anytime he was seeking out Anne he always felt slightly nervous, this hadn't gone away since their relationship had changed and he doubted it ever would. It wasn't that he was afraid of her; quite the opposite really, he adored her. That, however, was the problem. It sounded stupid to say, but Gilbert had never met anyone who was so very alive. Everything about her screamed of life; she had this magnetic energy he had never seen anyone else, and sometimes in her presence Gilbert felt strangely overwhelmed, in awe of this girl he'd never expected to have met. Gilbert had accepted he was embarrassingly in love with her, and was struggling more and more to hide it from her; he didn't want his intense feelings to scare her away.

So in that moment, as he saw his beloved Anne in the crowd, it almost felt like God was playing some sort of trick on him. She looked more beautiful than he thought possible, he had never actually thought she could get more stunning, and yet there she was. Her dress was a lovely shade of blue, and her extraordinary hair tumbled freely down her back, and intricate braids crowned her head. There had never been a time where Gilbert had looked at Anne and seen anything other than beauty, yet when he saw her across the room his breath was taken away. His reaction was partly due to how he'd never seen her more at peace with her surroundings. The ball was wonderful and magical, and Anne fit in perfectly amongst the grandeur. 

Someone had placed a crown of white roses onto her hair and Gilbert thought she looked positively mythical, as though she had just stepped of the pages of a story. Anne and Diana were dancing together, both girls giggling and taking turns spinning one another around. Gilbert knew he should go over there to say his hellos, but he was allowing himself some time to regain his composure. 

Before he had time to make his way over to Anne, she had already been approached by Josephine Barry, and a young man he did not know. The young boy shook Anne's hand and smiled at her in a way that made Gilbert uncomfortable. He hated to admit it, but the stranger was handsome, and judging by his clothes, much richer that Gilbert. As he stood, practically gawking, the young man escorted Anne towards the dance floor.

At this, Gilbert felt a small wave of jealously pass over him. He had prepared himself to watch Anne dance with their school friends, but had not expected to have to witness this. If the two of them were publicly courting, then it would have been acceptable for him to cut into their dance. Alas, they were not, and Gilbert was left stood there, trying to keep the scowl off his face.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

The dance with Roy was tolerable, but it was difficult for Anne to not imagine his was a different face she was instead. Anne did her best to listen to what Roy was saying, however it was proving tricky, as she was constantly checking the room for Gilbert. 

The moment she finally found him, she almost lost her breath. In that moment she felt sorry for Roy, and every male really, for she knew they could never compete with Gilbert's beauty. One time he walked her home, she'd accidentally blurted this thought out to him. He'd laughed and called her ridiculous, but she couldn't find a better word to describe Gilbert Blythe than beautiful, painfully so. It took all her strength to not run to him. The polite thing was to finish her dance with Roy, no matter how unfavourable the prospect sounded.

Once the dance had ended, she made her excuses to Roy and slipped away. However, once she was free, she was unable to find the one boy she'd wanted to see tonight. He didn't seem to be anywhere in the ball room, and Anne was perplexed.

"I saw him headed down the corridor." Said Cole, causing Anne to almost jump out of her skin. That boy could be quite stealthy when be wanted to. He grinned at her reaction and continued speaking "Just as a quick warning, Gilbert seemed pretty upset when he walked off. Between you and me I don't think he's a fan of Roy." 

Anne sighed at this, she was afraid of something like this happening. She thanked Cole and headed down the corridor, determined to find Gilbert. It took her longer than expected to find him, Aunt Jo's house was large, but a lot of rooms were not in use for the party. She finally stumbled across him in the conservatory, pacing up and down and muttering to himself.

She let out a polite cough to alert him of her presence and said "You know you shouldn't be in here, this room is off limits." She added a small laugh at the end, wanting to ease the tension. To her surprise he smiled back at her, and it made her heart glow.

"How'd you find me?" He asked wryly.

"Cole. He also might have mentioned that you didn't look happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you Anne. I just wasn't happy to see you dancing with a handsome, older, rich boy."

"Well Royal Gardner isn't that much older than us, I have no clue if he's rich- quite frankly I wasn't interested in knowing- and as for handsome... Well it's hard for me to think as anyone of being that because I've seen you." This made Gilbert smile, trust Anne to know the exact words to say to make him better.

"So you won't be running away with him?" He joked.

"I definitely won't be running away with anyone, unless of course it's you who's asking." She paused, considering her next words. "Roy was nice, he's at Queens college and he answered all my annoying questions. But he wasn't the one I wanted to dance with tonight." 

"Does that mean me storming off didn't ruin your night?." 

"So far I've spent my night wishing you were here" She admits, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm glad you're here, I'm sorry for upsetting you, you know that's not what I wanted." As she spoke she walked closer towards him, stopping as they were toe to toe. She reached out, taking his hands into her hers. At this action Gilbert felt the tension leave his body, when it was just him and Anne it felt like the whole world disappeared.

Gilbert removed one of his hands from  
Anne's, so that he could he reach out and stroke the side of her face. He felt the urge to trace her freckles but pushed it down. "We should probably be getting back to the ball right?" He asked breathlessly, not wanting to break the moment, but also not wanting to get caught.

"I don't think anyone's missing us." She whispered, and Gilbert shivered at her closeness. Gilbert swooped down and captured her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle; Anne felt as though she would melt at the feeling. He pulled away from her and she sighed at the loss of contact. Anne rested her head against his chest, wanting to stay in the moment with him forever. She thought back to how sad he'd looked last weekend, whilst she'd refused to dance with him at the ball. Anne could hear the music from the ballroom, and it gave her an idea.

"You know," she murmured "There's plenty of room for dancing here." 

Gilbert grinned at her words, he stepped away from her, with a mock serious expression on his face. "Excuse me Miss, if it's not too much trouble, could I bother you for a dance?."

Anne giggled "I suppose I can spare the time." Anne placed a hand only Gilbert's shoulder, and her breath hitched when Gilbert placed a hand on her waist. The two danced more closely than would've been acceptable in a public setting. Gilbert gazed into Anne's eyes, completely captivated by her. It felt like a perfect moment and he never wanted it do end. They danced for a while, neither wanting to return to the ballroom, where they would be forced to part. 

"Oh Gilbert," she sighed "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I'm not sure Josephine Barry would approve of us living in her conservatory" He teased. 

"You know that's not what I meant. I just wish we could be together always."

"Once we're officially courting, I will use it as an excuse to spend every moment I have by your side, I promise. And every time we attend a ball, I will let every man in the room know that the most beautiful girl in the room is my dance partner. I'll be extra sure to make Royal Gardner know."

Anne couldn't help but at this "It was one dance Gil, I hardly know the poor boy."

"Still" he muttered childishly into her hair "I'd like him to know you're not available."

"Well if you're to do that, then I shall have to make sure all the beautiful girls at the ball know that you and I belong to each other."

"I didn't realise there were any other girls here tonight. All I see is you, Anne." 

"Well luckily for us, Charlie definitely realised Ruby was here tonight. He's not taken his eyes off her for a moment."

"Do you think they've made it official yet?" Gilbert mused.

"If they've not already he will ask by the end of the night, I'm sure of it." 

"Well then we should be eternally grateful for the take notice board. For none of this might have happened if I haven't have posted for Ruby on Charlie's behalf."

Before Anne can answer, their perfect moment is interrupted by a loud cry. The two of them look towards the door, and Anne feels her heart break as she sees Ruby Gillis in the door way, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh say it isn't true Anne! Charlie never posted for me? How could you lie to my face?!" Demanded Ruby, her soft voice unusually loud. 

"Ruby please don't cry, I beg of you." Anne pleaded.

"We didn't mean you any harm" Added Gilbert in a frantic voice.

"How long have you two been doing this? Sneaking around behind everyones back, scheming and... and laughing at me. I thought you were my friends?"

"I am your friend Ruby!" Anne insisted "All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"Do I look happy to you Anne? How could I be with such a dishonest friend?"

Anne's eyes were quickly watering. She had no idea what to say to Ruby, it had turned into a dreadful mess. She wasn't sure it could get any worse.

"Ruby are you here?" Called the voice of Josie Pye. Anne almost felt hysterical upon hearing her voice, was this a cosmic joke, sending a girl who hates her to witness such an awful moment in her life?.

Josie appeared behind Ruby, looking around the room in confusion. She saw Ruby's tears and asked "What happened?" in a concerned voice.

"Anne... and Gilbert... I saw them kissing. Ruby sobbed " And then I heard them talking. The take notice Charlie posted, it was them, they did it. I don't understand."

"Well I think I understand Ruby. Anne clearly wanted Charlie courting you, so that Gilbert could court her, and they could do it without Anne looking bad for stealing the boy you like!" Josie said all this with a sneer on her face.

"No!" Objected both Anne and Gilbert.

"It wasn't about my own guilt" Swore Anne.

"We were both just trying to help you move on." Insisted Gilbert.

At this Ruby looked conflicted. Anne was her dear friend, but she'd always sworn blind that she never liked Gilbert. Yet after seeing them dance together it was clearly not true, so how could she trust what Anne was saying?. Ruby could not contain her tears and it frustrated her. She looked perfectly lovely tonight, with her pale pink dress and her shiny blonde curls. Why did everything have to be spoiled? The young girl felt too overwhelmed by everything and turned on her heels, and ran away from the disastrous scene. 

Immediately, Anne stood up, wanting to follow after Ruby. However, Josie blocked the girls path. 

"Leave her be Anne, I'll go look after her." Josie insisted.

"But she's my friend! I want to fix this."

"Not tonight Anne" Said Josie, not leaving room for an argument. The girl set off in the direction that Ruby headed, but paused for a moment to say one last thing. "If I were you, I'd get working on your apology. It's gonna need to be good if she's ever going to forgive you." Josie shot Anne an uncharacteristic look of pity before leaving.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Anne and Gilbert sat side by side in the conservatory, both stunned by the turn of the events. 

"Anne," Gilbert says, reaching over to hold her hand, "Are you okay?."

"Of course I'm not okay Gilbert," She groaned "Ruby will hate me until the end of time."

"I can promise you she won't hate you forever. I don't think she hates you now. She's just confused and hurt. Once you explain things to her, I'm confident you'll be able to mend your friendship."

"Josie warned me you know?" She said, not really taking in what Gilbert was saying, consumed by her own turmoil "The first day we met, her and the other girls told me I couldn't have anything to do with you, because Ruby had liked you for so long."

"You're not saying you wished you'd taken their advice are you?." Asked Gilbert, his voice incredulous. He didn't like the way Anne was talking, it made him uneasy.

"That's not what I mean." Promised Anne "It's just, I've always know us being involved would hurt Ruby. I should've just told her straight away and gotten it over with. Now it seems I've made things much more worse than they needed to be." Anne was forlorn, and couldn't stop thinking about Ruby.

"You were just trying to make her happy. We were both were."

"I don't know why I ever listened to you" Said Anne slowly, her voice unusually cold. "You were the one who suggested we set up Charlie and Ruby. It was you who wrote the notice and post it on the board." Anne didn't even register what she was saying, she was rambling and confused. 

At her words, Gilbert felt himself snap. He was doing his best to calm her, but he refused to accept blame for the whole mess. "Might I remind you Anne, that it was your idea for us to be together in secret, for an entire month?. I was the one who wanted to become an official couple straight away. It was you who insisted on this subterfuge. I only agreed to meddle with Charlie and Ruby because it's what you wanted. I've only been involved with this because I wanted to make you happy Anne, all I have done has been for you." 

Because I love you, he wanted to add. Yet he held himself back, knowing it was completely the wrong time for him to confess this. He truly loved Anne, but he was hurt by her words, he didn't understand where this was coming from. They were a team after all, she shouldn't be treating him like the enemy. His emotions were a jumbled mess and it was becoming too overwhelming for him to handle.

"Gilbert... I'm..." Anne stuttered, not really sure what to say.

"I don't what to hear it Anne, not tonight at least. You're too quick to blame our relationship as the source of all your problems. Whenever I feel like we've taken a step forward, you make sure to take two back. It's as though you're always looking for an excuse to end us; like you've always got one foot out the door. I'm all in, Anne, I want to be with you more than anything. You need to decide if you feel the same way. Come find me when you've figured it out." Gilbert took one last look at her, she had tears in her eyes, and he desperately wanted to comfort her. He knew, however, that he couldn't; he needed to take a stand for once, they couldn't carry on the way they were going, something needed to change.

Anne felt her heart break as Gilbert walked away. She didn't know what she could say to him. She slumped down to the floor and continued to cry, not knowing how to stop. 

"Oh Anne, why did you disappear?" Anne looked up and saw Diana stood in front of her, concern evident on her face. This only served to further Anne's tears. Diana was alarmed, and sat down on the floor so she could comfort her friend. Anne put her head onto Diana's shoulder, feeling too ashamed to look into her eyes.

"Diana, I've made a mistake." She cried "Everything's gone wrong. I've hurt two people I care for, and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid.... I'm not sure this is something I know how to fix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anne, Poor Gilbert, Poor Ruby. I know there was a lot of arguements, but hey, Anne and Gilbert had a cute dance. 
> 
> Also, 900 hits? Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. (Also, virtual high fives for anyone who's noticed where all the chapter titles are from.)


	5. Say You'd Rather Love Than Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to an end! Anne makes her apologies, Gilbert is adorable, and Ruby is a whole lot smarter than anyone knows

Anne wakes up the next morning, lying in a ridiculously soft bed. There was not much light coming from the windows, and she knew she was up earlier than necessary. Anne was slightly disoriented, not used to the unfamiliar surroundings. For a brief moment she forgot the events of the night before, until she looked to the side and saw Diana, sleeping soundly. The sight of her best friend caused the disaster of the night before to come flooding back to her. After Diana had found Anne crying on the floor, she'd brought the girl upstairs. Diana had listened to Anne tearfully try to explain what had happened. Then she'd held her friend until the girl had fallen asleep. Anne's heart swelled at the memory, she'd expected Diana to have been horrified, but instead she'd taken care of her. Anne was unsure what she had done to deserve such a kind friend.

Not wanting to disturb Diana, Anne slowly crept around the room, putting on slippers and sneaking out. The bedroom was overwhelmingly warm, and Anne felt an urge for fresh air. The rest of the household must've still been asleep, as it was completely silent as Anne headed towards the nearest balcony. The view from Aunt Jo's house was lovely, and Anne sat down on one of the chairs, breathing in the cold morning air. The silence was enjoyable, but did not last long.

"You're sat in my chair." Whispered Cole. Anne turned around in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake yet." She said back.

"Well I like to get up sometimes to watch the sunrise. It's lovely to sketch. What's your excuse?" As he spoke he walked toward her, sitting in the chair opposite, sketchbook in hand.

"I couldn't sleep any longer." She admitted "I've got a lot to think about."

"So I've heard. You know you're an idiot right?." Cole grinned at her, so she knew he wasn't serious.

"Yes, I know I made a mistake Cole."

"More than one actually." He interrupted.

"Don't be a know it all." She chided lightly, not really meaning it "And if you think yourself so smart, tell me what to do."

"It's pretty simple Anne, you just need to apologise. Ruby and Gilbert both care for you, they'll forgive you, eventually."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" She asked wistfully, desperately wanting to believe she could fix things.

"Simple and easy aren't the same things Anne. This is going to be hard for you, mainly because it will involve you being honest with yourself, something you're not particularly good at. But it is possible for you to make things right, I promise."

At this Anne sighed "Diana said pretty much the exact same thing you know?."

Cole laughed "Of course she did, great minds think alike. Diana and I are yoursmartest friends, you should definitely listen to us."

Anne didn't say anything to this. She knew that Diana and Cole were both right, but she'd never been good at accepting advice. However, this time she would have to, if she wanted to ear back Ruby's friendship and Gilbert's companionship. Her future now contained two rather difficult conversations. She looked ahead; the sun was slowly beginning to rise. The deep orange colours shined brightly, and Anne smiled, despite herself. It's a new day, she thought.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Leaving Charlottetown was difficult for Anne, knowing what was awaiting her in Avonlea. She hugged Cole tightly, and promised to write to him about the outcome of her apologies. Aunt Jo squeezed her hand tightly before she left. The older woman's eyes twinkled as she said "That Gilbert Blythe is a rather handsome young boy isn't he?" Anne blushed, but before she could answer, Aunt Jo continued "You should see the way he looks at you. It reminds me of how I looked at my Gertrude." She then winked at Anne slyly, and walked off, leaving the younger girl speechless.

Anne rides the train home in silence, not sure of what her next move should be when they make it back to Avonlea. Thankfully, by the time they reach the station, Anne makes her mind up.

"I'm going straight to the Gillis' house." She announces "I need to speak with Ruby, and I fear if I go home first I'll lose my nerve. It's now or never."

Diana nods in agreement "I'll stop by Green Gables on my way home, and I'll let Marilla know you'll be home later." She offers kindly. Anne smiles at her friend and thanks her; she must look nervous as Diana pulls her into a hug and wishes her luck before they part ways.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////-

The walk to Ruby's home takes her longer that it should've. Anne slowly trudges her way forward, becoming more anxious with each step. By the time she arrives her heart is pounding with fear. She almost changes her mind and turns to go home, but before she can leave, Mrs Gillis is opening the door, beaming at the girl.

"Anne!" She exclaims "Are you here to check on Ruby? The poor girl came home from the ball in such a bad way, she told me she feels ever so sick." Anne's not sure how to respond to this. She's surprised that Ruby hasn't told her parents, and she feels terrible for making them worry about their daughter.

"Yes I wanted to see if she was feeling better. Do you think she'd mind me visiting?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't see why not. I was in her room a few minutes ago and she was awake. Go on up, I'm sure she'd appreciate the company." Said Mrs Gillis, giving Anne a kind smile which she was certain she did not deserve. Anne went up the stairs slowly, knowing it was too late for her to turn back. Ruby's door was closed so she took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in." Came Ruby's voice, Anne assumed she was oblivious as to who was behind the door. As Anne enters she prays that Ruby doesn't scream and throw anything at her. Surprisingly, Anne is met with silence. Ruby is sat up in bed, with her arms crossed, and a face that doesn't look nearly as tear stained as Anne was expecting. Ruby's eyes looked irritated as she saw Anne, but other than that she remained as she was, and Anne was greeted with complete silence.

Anne stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, fidgeting, and not sure what to say to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. She remembered Cole's words from early in the morning. It's simple, she reminds herself.

"Hello Ruby. I'm here to apologise."

"Yes, I assumed you would be here at some point today. Although you're entrance was less dramatic than I expected." Anne flinched at how cold Ruby's voice was. This wasn't like her friend; she was sweet and warm. Anne hated that she'd hurt her enough to make her be like this.

"May I please sit?" Asked Anne, gesturing to the space at the end of the bed. Ruby simply nodded, and Anne sat down, looking down at her hands, avoiding looking at Ruby's glare.

There was another brief moment of silence, before Ruby sighed and said "Go on then. Say whatever it is you came here to." 

"I know it's going to take a long time for you to forgive me, and I understand that. I just came here to tell you that I am unbelievably sorry for what I did. You need to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I tried to stay away from Gilbert, I never expected to like him so much. I so badly wanted to just be his friend, but somehow it turned into more. And I know that you liked him for years, it's just that-"

Anne was interrupted by a harsh laugh from Ruby. "You don't understand Anne. I'm not angry that you like Gilbert. I'm angry at all the lies. You should never have gotten involved with Charlie and I, you should never have posted a fake notice for me. It was unfair for you to have played with my feelings like that."

"You're not upset about Gilbert and I?" She asked, her voice incredulous "But you've liked him for years!."

"And for years he's shown little to no interest in me. He's handsome and smart so of course I liked him. But at the end of the day. I don't know him, I don't know his heart. It's just... He was a nice idea, he seemed like the obvious choice for me, and all the girls agreed with it. But I always knew that it was a possibility he'd start to court a girl that wasn't me. 

"So... You wouldn't mind Gilbert and I courting.?" Asked Anne in a small voice.

"I'll admit to being upset, I'd always had hope that he'd like me one day. But I would've supported you, and eventually I would've been happy to you. You're my friend and that's more important to me than a boy."

At this speech, Anne felt close to tears. She felt foolish for not having more faith in her dear friend. 

"Oh Ruby I don't know what to say. You're important to me too, and that is the only reason that I felt like I had to tell all those lies. I though that if I brought you and Charlie together, you wouldn't feel sad when Gilbert and I started courting."

"It wasn't necessary Anne! I'm tougher than I look, and I don't need you to protect me from my feelings, I'm not a child you know. And whilst I know you had good intentions... I don't think Charlie is the boy for me."

"So nothing good has come from my foolishness?!." Moaned Anne.

"Well actually I wouldn't say nothing." Said Ruby, the anger seemed to have faded from her face and she was blushing "When I left the party, Moody offered to escort me home... It was nice."

"Mood Spurgeon?!"

"I never realised how handsome he was until last night! He looked rather dashing in his suit. Before last night he and I had never spoke to each other much, but he was so fun to be around. And when he saw that I was upset, he gave me his handkerchief for my tears... And he held my hand." Ruby smiled at the memory. Anne looked at the girl in disbelief.

"So you're saying I should've set you up with him?" She teased.

"I'm saying you shouldn't have set me up with anyone, and allowed me to move on at my own pace." 

At this Anne looked ashamed "You're one of my best friends Ruby. I adore you and I hate seeing you sad. I'm so sorry for pushing you towards Charlie. I realise now how wrong I was. Please say you'll forgive me one day, even if I must spend years earning back your friendship."

"Don't be silly Anne, I forgive you now."

Anne looked at Ruby in suprise "You can't really mean that? I've been perfectly awful."

"No, you've been perfectly foolish. And I like to think this whole disaster has taught you to not meddle in my life again."

"I swear to you Ruby I won't meddle in anyone's life again. Unless asked of course."

"Well then you're forgiven. Mainly because I can't really blame you for falling for Gilbert. He's so handsome, it would be hard for anyone not too."

"I don't like him because he's handsome. I like him because he's smart, and kind. He cares so much for people, and not just for his family, but for strangers. He plans on dedicating his entire life to helping people. I so often think of myself, but Gilbert is so selfless he makes me want to do better, to be a better person. There's so much about him that's so inspiring, it was almost impossible for me to not fall-". Anne's passionate speech came to an abrupt stop. I love him, she thought, I'm in love with Gilbert Blythe.

"Anne, were you just about to say 'in love'?". Asked Ruby, surprise written across her face. 

"Yes" She whispered, not sure how to feel about her revelation "I've been in love with him for quite some time now, it's just taken me a while to realise it."

"And here was me thinking it was just a crush."

Anne looked guilty once again "I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous, I told you I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, I didn't realise it was love. But I'm glad, you're my friend and you deserve love."

"And you deserve a wonderful romance Ruby. You deserve a true prince to whisk you away; I hope it's Moody."

"Me too." She smiled "It'll be fun you know, if we're being courted by boys who are friends. The four of us could hang out together."

At this Anne frowned "Unfortunately, I can't see that happening. Gilbert and I argued last night, I was unfair to him and he walked out."

"Well if I can forgive you, then so can he." Said Ruby, confidently.

"You really think so?" Anne asked doubtfully. She was beyond grateful to have Ruby's friendship remain, but Ruby hadn't been there to witness their argument. There wasn't any shouting, there was just Gilbert looking so tired and defeated; it felt to her that maybe he'd given up on them. 

"You just told me you love him. But have you told him?"

"No, not yet."

"And why not?."

"Well I only just realised..." Anne said, trying to defend herself from the judgmental look Ruby was shooting her.

"You don't just fall in love out of nowhere Anne, you told me that once. Love happens slowly over time. You must've loved Gilbert before today, you've just not said it out loud before. Why is that?."

"Because I'm scared!" Anne blurted out before she could stop herself "I love him so much but I can't bear to tell him. What if he doesn't love me back? I mean, why would he? I'm a disaster. And what if he doesn't stick around. Oh Ruby I've been left behind so often, I could't stand Gilbert leaving me. And even if he did love me, what would everyone say? I know what people think of me, that I'm just some foolish, silly orphan girl who tells too many stories. No one in Avonlea would understand why Gilbert picked me. And soon Gilbert will leave to become a doctor, and what if he realises I'm not good enough, and he doesn't come back to me? On Ruby, I want to tell him more than anything, but I can think of a million ways things could go wrong."

By the end of her speech tears were streaming down her face. All her insecurities had come pouring out, and she was so embarrassed for Ruby to see her like this. Her younger friend had moved towards her, to sit by her side. Ruby picked up Anne's hand, and the red headed girl held onto it as though it were a lifeline.

"Anne Shirley Cuthbert I thought you knew better than to care about what anyone thinks of you. When it comes to your relationship, the only opinions that matter are yours and Gilbert's. And if Gilbert doesn't see how amazing you are, and doesn't love you back, then he's a fool."

Anne suddenly let out a hysterical laugh "Ruby I came here to comfort you! And now you're drying my tears."

"That's what friends are for."

"Thank you for you're kind words."

"You're welcome; I truly mean them." After that they fall into a comfortable silence and Anne drys the tears off her face.

"I suppose I also owe Charlie an apology, he must be annoyed by my meddling as well."

Ruby laughed at this "I wouldn't worry about that. As I was leaving last night with Moody I saw him and he seemed to be perfectly happy dancing with Josie"

"Josie, of course. Why did I never realise the two of them would make a good match?."

"Sometimes the obvious is easy to miss. Now get out of my house. I think it's time you go visit the Blythe-Lacroix residence." Anne grinned at her friend, kissing her on the cheek and heading towards the door.

"Ruby," She said, pausing at the door on her way out "More than anything I'm sorry for underestimating you. You really didn't need my interference. You're a lot smarter than anyone gives you credit for."

"Oh I know."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Despite how desperately she wishes to see him, Anne does not go to Gilbert's home once she's left Ruby's. Turns out the girls had been talking longer than she realised, and when she leaves the Gillis household she finds the sun getting ready to set. Anne rushes home to Green Gables, not wanting to cause Marilla stress (at least any more than she typically does.)

Aunt Jo's ball marked the start of winter break. This meant Anne had two full weeks away from school. Therefore she wouldn't see Gilbert in class, so if she wanted to see him, she'd have to seek him out. She'd spent all of Monday morning busying herself with chores. She helped Matthew in the farm and Marilla in the kitchen. In fact she'd worked so much that when the afternoon arrived, Marilla had practically thrown her out the house, insisting that she go for a walk to take in the fresh air. 

This was how she'd found herself headed towards Gilbert's farm. Snow had fallen in the middle of the night, it was only a thin layer, but it made the forest trees seem even more magnificent than normal. Whilst Anne normally adored the snow, it wasn't enough to take her mind off her worries. Ruby had promised that she was good enough, and Gilbert had sworn that it was her who he wanted to be with. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she could't help but imagine Gilbert rejecting her admission of love.

When she knocked on the door she was greeted by a frazzled looking Bash, holding a crying Delphine. 

"Anne with an E!" He exclaimed upon seeing her "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a state, poor Dellie here has started teething. It's been rather painful for us all."

Even when Delphine cried she looked beautiful. Anne momentarily forgot her mission as she cooed at Dellie. The tiny child grabbed onto a loose strand of Anne's hair and gently tugged at it.

"Please tell me you're here to see Blythe" Begged Bash, "The boy has been moping since he got back last night. It's bad enough trying to deal with one crying baby, I can't deal with two." 

"Really Bash you need to stop making fun of Gilbert. He seems so upset." Scolded Mary, approaching the doorway to check on her daughter. Her concerned face brightened as she saw Anne. "I'm glad you're here Anne, Gilbert could do with cheering up, do you know what's wrong with him?."

"Uh, I'm not sure," she lied "But I can try and find out. Where is he?"

"He's out working on the fields." Answered Mary "Hopefully he'll talk to you, you're his best friend. He never stops talking about you."

Anne's face burned bright red at Mary's last comment. She stuttered a quick "thank you" and headed towards the field.

Bash laughed as he watched Anne walk away "That girls a terrible liar, almost as bad as Blythe. Does she honestly think we have no clue what's going on?" He asked his wife, who had an equally amused expression on her face.

"Oh don't be like that Sebastian. They're young and in love, it's sweet."

"It'll be more sweet when Gilbert stops brooding."

"Well, luckily for you, I've got a feeling things are about to change."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gilbert had been up earlier than normal. He'd spent all morning working, in an attempt to not think about Anne. It was, however, proving to be futile. Ever since they'd met, most of his thoughts had been about Anne. When she didn't come to see him yesterday, he did his best not to feel hurt. He wanted to give Anne all the time she needed to think about the two of them together. So no matter how badly he wished to seek her out, he resisted, knowing this time she needed to come to him.

So after spending all morning imagining her, he thinks he must be dreaming as he sees her red hair in the distance. He feels a tug at his heart when he realises she's truly there, he starts walking towards her, so that they can meet halfway.

"Hi," He says when he reaches her, he tries, and fails, at not sounding as breathless as he feels.

"Gilbert," She starts, her voice shaking slightly "I've come here to apologise. Not for what I said last night, although I really do regret that. I want to apologise because... well... I've been a coward."

At this, Gilbert is stunned, Anne was a lot of things, hot headed and stubborn being the first that came to mind. Yet never had he ever considered her to be a coward. She was the most brave person he'd ever met; she was fearless in all things.

He tried not to laugh at her, but was unsuccessful. "Anne you are the most courageous girl I know, I don't think anyone could accuse you of being a coward."

"No but I have been Gil! You don't understand." She protested, voice rising in pitch. Again Gilbert felt the urge to laugh, for only his Anne could argue in the middle of an apology.

"Alright," He conceded "Explain it to me then."

"I love you." She said. The words tumbled out of her mouth much easier than she had expected "I've loved you for so very long. I think it started that first day in the forest, when you saved me. And I tried to pretend it wasn't there, but it just grew more and more powerful until it became impossible to ignore. I love you so much that sometimes it physically hurts. Sometimes I can't stand to look at you in class, out of fear that my heart may burst. And I've been so very stupid, because I've kept it from you. I've been so very afraid to tell it you. For so very long I was on my own, all those years in the orphanage, they made me think that I wasn't someone worthy of love. But I'm done living in the past. I love you and even if you don't love me back, I'll be okay, because no matter what, I'm done being afraid of my feelings." In all honestly, Anne had so much more to say. She could probably spend all day telling Gilbert how much she loved him. But she needed to catch her breath, and she needed to hear Gilbert's response.

The poor boy had been momentarily shocked into silence. He looked at her and asked in an uncharacteristically small voice "Do you really mean it?"

"I meant every word Gilbert, I swear it."

All the tension left Gilbert's body. He'd spent so long wanting to tell Anne he was in love with her. But he had dreaded her response; never dreaming that she'd feel the same way. Her confession made his body feel light as a feather, he felt positively drunk on his own happiness.

Anne interrupted his stunned silence with a polite cough "Gil? Now's the part where you say something." Anne was fidgeting uncomfortably, she desperately wanted to take off running. But she forced herself to stand still and prepare for his response, good or bad.

"Anne you have no idea how happy you've just made me. I've spent so long believing you didn't feel as strongly as I did. Of course I love you. How could I not? You are the smartest, kindest and most amazing person I know. I never dreamed that someone like you could exist. Whoever made you feel unworthy of love was a fool, for I don't know anyone as worthy as you. I couldn't imagine a life without you, a life where I wasn't granted the privilege of being able to love you."

At this both Anne and Gilbert had began crying. The two were beyond relieved that there love was not unrequited. Anne could hardly believe he loved her, and Gilbert could hardly believe he had the honour of being the boy Anne loved.

The shock had planted Anne's feet firmly on the ground, she felt unable to move. However, Gilbert was so elated and filled with adrenaline that he had no issue with closing the distance between the two. He swept her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, and filled with so much love that Anne couldn't get enough of it. Kissing Gilbert Blythe was certainly something she could do for hours, if not days. Gilbert pulled his lips from hers but he continued to hold her close. The intensity of his gaze made her blush madly. 

"Promise me this is real Anne. I couldn't cope if this was a dream."

"I promise this is real Gilbert. You're stuck with me forever." She laughed

"I don't know why you're joking about that. It sounds like I've got a pretty good deal there."

"You say that now but surely you'll get sick of me." 

Her tone was still teasing but Gilbert's was serious as he said "Never. I could never be sick of you Anne. We could have an eternity together and it still wouldn't be enough."

His words were so sincere that Anne's eyes couldn't help but water again. Gilbert wiped the tears away and gently kissed her cheek. "No more crying Anne. Marilla will have my head if she thinks I've upset you."

"Marilla?" Asked Anne, puzzled at the mention of her guardians name.

"Yes Anne. You and I are going to go to Green Gables right now. I want the Cuthbert's permission to court you. If we're going to do this we're going to do it right" His tone left no room for an argument but Anne didn't mind. She wanted Matthew and Marilla to know; she was so happy she wanted to run through Avonlea telling everyone that Gilbert Blythe loved her, and she loved him.

"Alright, let's go." She smiled and took his hand "Together?"

"Together."

\---------------------------------------  
Three Months Later

"Thank you all for joining me tonight. I adore the spring time, so I'm pleased to throw this ball tonight, to mark its beginning." Anne stood at the edge of the ballroom, smiling as Aunt Jo made her speech. 

She watched the people on the dance floor, and admired the beautiful decorations. Her musings were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Anne?" Said the boy "You remember me don't you? We met at Josephine's last ball."

"Of course I remember. It's good to see you again, Royal."

"I told you to call me Roy. And it's good to see you. The last time I saw you we shared a wonderful dance. Perhaps I could persuade you to share another with me?."

"Actually I've already claimed her next dance." Gilbert strode over and placed his hand onto the small of her back. Anne blushed at the gesture. 

"My apologies, maybe I'll have another chance later in the evening?."

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible. Anne already has a dance partner, for the foreseeable future."

Roy grimaced but did not protest. He simply bowed and walked away. Anne turned to face Gilbert, a wide grin on her face. 

"You could've been more polite." She accused, trying to sound serious but not being particularly successful.

Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes "That was me being polite."

"Oh you can do better than that" She scolded.

"No I cannot" He protested "I save up all my gentlemanly manners for you."

As he spoke, his hand remained on her back, and his other was rested on her shoulder. Anne felt her face heat at the contact, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get used to being in such close contact with him. His attentions often made her feel as though she would one day faint at the contact.

"Well the perhaps you should put your so called gentlemanly manners to good use and dance with me."

"I suppose that could be arranged" Smiled Gilbert, taking her by the hand and leading her to the middle of the room. As they began to dance, he couldn't help but notice how many eyes were on them. They of course were not staring at him, but gazing at Anne. She was a true beauty, and the yellow dress she'd made for the occasion only severed to highlight it. He could not blame people for wanting to look at her, she was like the sun, made to be revolved around. Yet Anne never seemed to notice the many eyes she had on her, she only seemed to have eyes for him, and it was something he thanked the Lord for everyday.

Dancing with Gilbert was easily one of her favourite pastimes. He would hold her close and look at her with so much love that her heart would ache. The music was slow and he gently span her around the room. As they danced, the outside world seemed to simply fade away. It was truly a perfect moment, but for once Anne found herself not wanting to live in it forever. She wanted time to pass; she wanted her life to move on. She knew Gilbert would be by her side, and so she was ready to see what the future held.

"Gilbert?."

"Yes Anne?"

"I like dancing with you."

"I know my love; I like dancing with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Gillis is smart; just because she's romantic and boy obsessed doesn't make her any less intelligent. She's a good friend and would want Anne to be happy, and that is the hill I will die on.
> 
> And with that I'm done! That's all for this story folks, I hope the ending was satisfying. Thank you to everyone who's has read this, or left kudos or commented; it means a lot. I've had so much fun writing this. I'm hoping to start another fic soon, so if you have any suggestions let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! So comments and criticism is appreciated :). I reckon this story will be 3 maybe 4 chapters. Hopefully I'll have it done soon as I'm not doing much else in lockdown. Hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)


End file.
